


Greg Sanders : The Amazing Spider-Man

by Joshua_Preston



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Following the events of GS:SSM, Greg becomes the hero for the ages. But must first overcome his greatest failure.





	Greg Sanders : The Amazing Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Same applies as for the first time around.

A year had passed and my life is shot. I’ll explain it all as I show my cards. Mama Olaf told me that there would be days like this. But I doubt she knew it would be exactly like this. Well, it all started the day after I got into the field.

-

Greg was feeling like he was on Cloud 9. “CSI Sanders. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Warrick and Nick are grinning. “Yeah, man. It’s about time.” They praised of the Junior C.S.I.

Greg chuckled. “Thanks guys. But I’m not there yet. I still have to prove my worth in the field.” It was all abuzz around the lab.

That Greg had busted a coin thief and a murderer. Everyone was giving him high-fives. He felt like he was swinging down the strip.

The rush of adrenaline. The sky high pulse. He felt he could do anything. Anything that a spider can.

And the feeling left when his mom’s boyfriend approached him. “Listen, Greg. I really appreciate all this gung-ho attitude, but remember that your mom worries about you. So do I.” He lectured.

Greg felt uncomfortable. He’s been keeping a double secret to Jim. One is that he is getting ready to be in the field. Permanently. And two is that he is the superhero Spider-Man.

He was given these powers during an explosion that rocked the Crime Lab. And the chemicals of the source bonded with the spider that bit him. Enabling the arachnid to download the powers directly into Greg’s very own DNA. And perhaps the proteins and chemicals needed to artificially create his own spider silk.

Jim picked up on Greg’s facial expression. “Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to be a lecture. I just wanted to know that you’ll be safe. That’s all.” He amended his words.

Greg started to feel better. But Jim’s words caught his attention. “Why do you want to know that I’ll be safe? Are you going somewhere?” He asked, quite inquisitively.

Jim was now the one that was uncomfortable. “I’ve been doing this for over 20 years Greg. I’m ready for a new direction in my life. I’m retiring, Greg. I’ve already selected my replacement.” He laughed. “I’m too old to be chasing down crooks half my age. And I’m also going on a cruise. I’ve got months of vacation time built up. And it’s high time I use them. Ah. And here she is.”

A young blonde steps forward. And Greg is speechless. Wow. Hottie alert. Hey, just because I like Sara doesn’t mean I’m blind. “This is Detective Gwen Stacey. Fresh from the NYPD. Detective? This is Greg Sanders. The single best technician this lab has to offer.” He laid it on a bit thick.

Jim checked his watch. “Look at the time. I’ve got to go. See you kids later.” He left to his office.

If I hadn’t known any better, I’d swear my father figure was setting me up with this blonde goddess. “I’m sorry about that. Jim is as subtle as an earthquake. He tends to exaggerate my accomplishments. I really have to get him to stop that habit.”

Gwen shrugged. “That’s how fathers are. They tend to over-embellish their children’s accomplishments. My dad does that all the time. How about official introductions? Gwen.” She extended her hand.

Greg gripped it. But not too much, he’s still trying to reign in his strength. “Greg. Nice to meet you. And I’m not a lab tech. Well. Not anymore.” He flashed his CSI badge.

Gwen had a lecherous grin on her face. “Well. Fair’s fair. You’ve shown me yours. It’s only right that I show you mine.” She insinuated.

This left Greg confused. “I’m sorry. Are we still talking about badges? ‘Cause if not, I’m very well versed in the Kama Sutra.” What? Where the hell did that come from? Who are you and what did you do to Greg Sanders? He thought as shock rattled his skull.

Gwen swayed from side to side. “You know my dad warned me about Vegas men. Warned me to stay away. So you’re off the hook. Too bad.” She continued her dance. And lowered the zipper of her jacket.

Only to reveal her badge. “See you later, handsome.” She walked off leaving an open mouthed Greg Sanders.

Grissom walked on by. “Close your mouth, Greg. You’ll attract flies.” He left with a small smirk.

-

Greg seemed to be on a roll. He solved a night club murder, the dumb schmuck left the murder weapon in the toilet. And the one that got him off probation is the one he’s most proud of. Is that he single handedly figured out who killed a Sherlock Holmes enthusiast. It was a nurse who ‘portrayed’ Irene Adler.

Now they were working on a murder involving a man who had hypertrichosis. He had a mild form of it. He had excessive amounts of hair covering him. But they found some peculiar genes in him. Wolf type genes. And the bullet pulled out wasn’t lead, but silver.

And the team also discovered the decedent had a twin sister. Catherine, Gwen and Greg were covering the house. Until Catherine came across a small hole. With light emanating from it. “Allison? Please open up. My name is Catherine Willows. I’m from the Crime Lab. We came to solve your brother’s murder.” Catherine figured that Allison is scared of her own shadow. So she went with the truth.

A slight creak was heard. One of her blue eyes was seen. “You mentioned ‘we’. Who else is there with you?” She whimpered.

Gwen spoke up. “My name is Gwen Stacy. I’m a detective. I’ve seen and heard everything. You are not going to cause fear or morbid curiosity.” The NY cop spoke evenly.

Greg stepped to where he could be seen. “My name is Greg Sanders. I’m also with the Crime Lab. Listen, Allison. My best friends in high school were all mutants. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Being a mutant is a wonderful gift. Please know this.” Greg pleaded with the young lady.

The door opened up to reveal Allison, who has a much harsher ‘disease’ that her brother had. She looked to Catherine, then Gwen. But when she saw Greg, Allison’s sight stayed there.

Catherine let out a small smirk. She is going to have so much fun with this, but work comes first. She got out the UV light and put on her visor. She found copious amounts of blood. “Allison? I found blood here, but your brother’s body was found out of your room. Could you please explain to us why that is?” She asked in her ‘mother’ voice.

Allison latched onto Greg. “It’s okay, Allison. I promise. Just tell the truth. You can trust us.” He cooed silently.

The young lady nodded. “I know who killed my brother. It was Brent.” She whispered.

This shocked Catherine. “Are you sure?” She asked.

Allison pointed to the broken TV. “I saw it all in the reflection. He came in with a gun and shot my brother. My only friend in the whole world. And now he’s gone.” She started to cry.

Gwen handed her a handkerchief. “Here, Allison. Dry your eyes.” She waited until she could handle more questions. “Why wait so long, girl?” Gwen asked politely.

Allison shivered. “Because I would have to testify in court. And the reporters would treat me like a freak. And I won’t do that. I want Brent punished, but I’m so scared.” She whimpered.

Greg looked at Allison, eye to eye. “What did I tell you? Being a mutant is a gift. My high school girlfriend is a mutant. She’s so strong. And you can be too.” Greg tried to make Allison strong.

Allison shook her head. “I’m no mutant. My brother and I are cursed. Cursed to walk the Earth as werewolves. It all started with our ancestor. Jack Terrier. He was cursed as a werewolf. And that curse passed down the line. Other women have PMS to deal with. Me? I worry if I’m going to rip out someone’s throat.” She confessed for the first time.

Greg just smiled. “Well, in that case, you’re definitely the most beautiful werewolf I’ve ever met.” He laid on the old Sanders charm.

Allison was grateful for the large amount of hair. Because she was blushing.

Catherine walked to Allison. “Listen. I won’t kid you. Building a case without you? That’s going to be hard. But we will if we have to, sweetie. Just to keep you safe.” Catherine talked to her as if she were Lindsay.

“Safe?” Allison echoed. “I haven’t been living in safety. I’ve been living in fear. My whole life I’ve been living in fear.” She found herself standing up straight. “No more. If my testimony is the only way to get justice for my brother, then so be it. I’ll go with you, Miss Willows.” There was a steel edge to her voice.

Catherine smiled with pride. “Catherine.” She extended her hand.

Allison accepted it. “Catherine.”

-

After the trial, Allison was standing in a darkened corridor. Away from the cameras. “Excuse, miss. But your brother and I knew each other. By the way, I am truly sorry for your loss. We worked together. Trusted one another.” He stepped forward.

“I am known as the Shroud. And I want you to continue his work. To protect Las Vegas. Come join us. Join the Night Watch.” Shroud offered to Allison.

The young girl nodded. And felt the wolf inside her growl. “Agreed.”

-

The next few also flew by without incident. The latest one involved Las Vegas legend, Lois O’Neil. But the aftermath is what really caught attention. Catherine and Sam Braun, her biological father, were actually being a family.

But happiness is fleeting at best. A dishwasher at the Palms was found murdered. Beaten to death. And he was the first. Soon a peppy tourist was left for dead.

Things were now full blown panic. However Greg was strutting around like a peacock. In a fancy suit. He was getting high-fives all around. Grissom walked up to him. “Greg? Loose the monkey suit. We have burglary to deal with. Could be the same guys as before.” He ordered Greg.

Greg was eager for more action. “Sweet! Who’s my wingman?” He hoped it would be Sara. Yep. I still have it bad for the Sidle. 

Grissom smiled somewhat. He always admired Greg’s gumption. Even though it sometimes leads to trouble. “You’re a big boy now, Greg. You don’t need a wingman.”

Greg smiled even more. “Primary? Nice.” He got changed and made sure to keep the spider suit hidden.

-

Greg drove by to see a group beating. “Command, command. This CSI Sanders. Do you copy?” He said frantically into the CB.

He heard the reply. “CSI Sanders. This is command. What’s your 20?” She asked.

Greg took a quick view of his surroundings. “I’m at the corner of Hillcrest and Main. I think the guys that have been going around town are now attacking another person. Please get here as soon as possible.” Greg was freaking out.

Should he jump into action as Spider-Man and risk revealing his identity. Or wait for backup to arrive, with an innocent’s life in the balance? Greg moved the Denali forward, lights and sirens going like crazy. Horn blaring. Greg shouted for them to run away.

But one stood there ready with a brick, contemplating whether to attack the man on the alley floor, or the man in the vehicle. He ran towards Greg.

In a split second decision, Greg moved forward. Making contact with the assaulter. He took a second to breath. But his spider-sense triggered.

And Greg felt the window explode as he was dragged out and thrown against the side of the building. And pummeled and beaten and broken. Then they flipped him over. And continued to do the same.

The last thing Greg saw was a car scratching against the Denali.

-

When Sara heard the call the next day, she sped over to see Greg. She ran past everyone, and up to the line. Gwen held the tape up for passage. The two never really got along, but this is different. They both care for Greg. She noticed several EMT personnel on the bodies. Sara noticed Greg was the only one not attended to. “Why isn’t there a paramedic on Greg?” She asked, as her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

Gwen kept herself from freaking out. “He’s already been checked on. Sara, he’s going to be okay.” At least that’s what she told herself from keeping herself from crying,

The ran over to him. Greg smiled. “Sara. Gwen.” He breathed.

Sara and Gwen smiled. “We didn’t think you could see us.” Sara almost sobbed at that point.

Greg, weakly, shook his head. “I can’t. But I know those Sidle and Stacy scents anywhere.” He explained.

Gwen toyed with his cowlick. “I think we’ll take that as a compliment.” Gwen started to break down.

Greg pointed to the Denali. “Their car crashed into the Denali. I guarantee there is paint transfer. I scratched one of the attackers. I think he spit on my vest. You should process the scene now. Me later.” Even haven been beaten an inch towards death, Greg still refuses to cause a scene to be left unattended.

By now both ladies are crying. “We came here for you, Greg.” Sara sobbed. Gwen cradled one of Greg’s hands.

-

The only people not at the hospital are Grissom, Brown and Stokes. Everyone else is standing outside of the ER. Conrad was taking it harder than the rest. He punched a wall. “It’s all my fault Catherine. Greg was so eager to prove himself. I saw myself in him. I didn’t even think about the consequences. I just signed the damn papers!” It more grief than anger that guided his emotions.

Catherine felt for Conrad. “You mustn’t blame yourself, Conrad. You know how Greg is. He’ll do it and he’ll make sure he does it better than anyone else. Greg is strong. He’ll survive this. And you should know that better than anyone.” She subtly mentioned of his past.

A scream down the hall caught their attention. Also it was the ball of flame hurtling towards them. “Daddy! I came as soon as I heard! Greg? Is he going to be alright?” The flames subsided to reveal Conrad’s daughter.

And Greg’s high school girlfriend. Morgan Ecklie.

Conrad turned to his daughter. His little firestar. “Morgan? That was pretty unwise of you. Using your powers in a hospital? There is 100% Oxygen around here.” He put the lecture aside. “We still don’t know. He’s still in the ER. All we can do is hope and pray.” Morgan wept into her father’s jacket.

-

Lady Heather entered the Crime Lab. And walked right to Gil Grissom. Her secret crush. “Heather? What are you doing here?” The leader asked.

She ran to him and hugged the hearing impaired CSI. “I heard the police scanner. That a CSI was beaten. I was so worried.” Heather sobbed. “I was afraid it was you.” The dominatrix madam cried.

Gil circled her in his arms. And he couldn’t let himself break down. Gil had to keep it together. No use if both of them cried. “It’s going to be okay, Heather. I promise.” He whispered in her ear. “Hush now. We’ll sit down and have some tea.”

The two sighed at that. The people closest to them think that’s what their relationship is delegated to. Conversation and tea.

The joke’s on them, though.

-

Greg is finally brought out of the ER. And moved to a guarded room. The doctor is going over the charts. He looked up to see half the LVPD in front of him. “Are you all Mister Sanders’ family?” He asked, quite bewildered.

Catherine looked to everyone around her. “Suppose I say yes. Suppose I’m his sister. Would you tell us what Greg went through?” She asked.

The doctor nodded. His name tag said ‘Strange’. “Your ‘brother’ had a shattered tibia and a broken femur. He also had some minor internal bleeding. But that was taken care of early on. And I must say that in all my years of residency, I’ve never encountered anyone with such a phenomenal healing rate. I thought he was a mutant, but the scanner said otherwise.” Doctor Strange mentioned.

This caught Morgan’s attention. “Scanner? One for mutants? Isn’t that illegal? What happened to human rights?” She asked, with her hair almost catching fire.

Doctor Strange felt for the young lady. “Illegal? No. Immoral? Yes. But we had to use it. In fact this is the second one we’ve had. The first one was stolen last week. If that is all, I must return to my work.” He left with the others thinking on what he said.

Morgan figured it out. “That’s it, Daddy! Who ever is did this to Greg is using that stolen scanner! I bet dollars to doughnuts that all the victims have the X-Factor gene! That makes this a hate crime, Daddy! Any mutant out there is a target! I could be the next one, Daddy!” And that made her pause. “I could be the next one.” She whispered to herself.

And looked at her father. Conrad knows this look. After all, he’s the one she got it from. “No, Morgan. No. I know how much Greg means to you. He means a great deal to me, too. But he and I would not want you putting your life on the line.” He pleaded with his only child.

Catherine pulled Conrad back. “Look, Conrad. We all love Greg. But this is the only way to gather them all in one spot. And given what we saw earlier? Morgan is our best chance at stopping these thugs. Plus, she knows how to handle herself.” Catherine stared him down. “This is the only way.”

Conrad nodded. “Do it.” He silently wondered if he made the wrong call.

-

Morgan was standing in an alley way. Sending out waves of flares, periodically. Gathering attention of the thugs that attacked various mutants. Leaving the first one dead. And her high school boyfriend in the hospital.

She came up with a plan to catch them in the act. Morgan came to the conclusion that the attackers were using a stolen gene scanner to locate mutants both natives and people from out of state.

Morgan unleashed another bolt, when she heard running of footsteps. Heading toward her.

They were all masked and hooded. And was holding weapons, all designed for cutting and bludgeoning, with the intent to destroy her. “Take her.” Pig ordered.

As they surrounded Morgan, sirens and lights came from everywhere. “LVPD! You are surrounded. Drop your weapons!” Detective Gwen Stacy shouted into a bullhorn.

Warrick Brown stepped forward, full of rage. “Out of my way. Out of my way.” He ran up to the leader. With his side-arm trained on the ringleader.

Gwen headed Brown off. “Don’t. Greg wouldn’t want this. It’s not your way, and it’s not Greg’s.” She tried to calm his anger.

Brown backed down. And whispered to himself. “For Greg.” He agreed.

Before they could be arrested, a loud sound was heard.

The sound of a very loud, very powerful motorcycle.

A huge blast of fire dropped them all to their knees. A fiery biker pulled up. But the one thing that caught their attention was the fact that he had no flesh. Just a leather covered skeleton. On fire.

Everyone was shocked to see this person. But one veteran cop recognized the sight before him. “Ghost Rider.” He whispered.

The Ghost Rider walked to the leader and picked him by the collar of his jacket. “Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Prepare to be cleansed. Behold the Penance Stare.” He growled.

Trent Cole, aka Pig, relived all the horrible things committed in the name of purity. Mr. Vasquez and the others. At the end, he was left comatose. And not fit for a trial.

Ghost Rider threw the punk on the road. “My work here is done.” He stated. The demonic bounty hunter got back on his ride and headed off.

One of the Junior Officers spoke up. “Should we give chase?” He asked, feeling like an idiot.

The Vet merely shook his head. “You want to call in to go after the Devil’s bounty hunter, kid? Be my guest.” He said with prior experience to draw from.

-

Catherine walked in to see everyone there. “Pig is in a coma at the Dessert Palms, while the piglets are in the pigpen.” She sighed.

Warrick and Nick smiled. “Bout damn time!” Brown exclaimed. “Finally, some good news!” Nick seconded.

They continued on about the improper raising the kids had. “You know what they need? Their grandma whopping their ass, like I had.” Brown thought out loud. Nick nodded. “Yeah, a good slap.”

Sara almost laughed at the men’s conclusion. “You know, it sounds like you’re blaming everyone but the children. You don’t get a free ride just because you’ve had a bad childhood. Or you’re from here.” She went on. “These kids knew the difference between having a good time and beating people senseless.”

Nick pondered it over. “No, no, no. Vegas is a different animal now. I’m telling you, having a fake ID is like having a free pass. By the time they turn 21, they’ve seen and done it all.” He admitted, quite pessimistically. 

Catherine inwardly groaned. “Slit my wrists here. I’m raising a teenage girl by myself.” This started to freak her out some.

Brown smiled. “Ah, Lindsay’s going to be a beautiful woman. You’re doing a great job raising her.” Brown admired Catherine. She’s a single mom rearing a daughter without a father and has a former showgirl and former mob boss for a mother & father. She’s going to do great. He went on. “Besides, I grew up in Vegas. And I didn’t turn out so bad.”

Nick laughed. “Yeah. But that was when you were just a little squirt before the Palms. When you were popping quarters in the Arcade.” He teased his friend.

Another voice popped up. “Having a moral compass won’t always point you North. And in a world like today, we’ve been raised that we shouldn’t be ashamed of anything. Do whatever you want, we won’t tell. I mean, look at Greg. He grew up without a father, and he’s probably a better person than all us of combined. It is our job to keep children from going down the wrong path.” Grissom lectured.

They all nodded. Sara decided to change the subject. “You know something. I think I’m going to ask Gwen if she wants to pick up some Roberto’s with me. Greg has got to be tired of hospital food.” Even though she doesn’t return his feelings, he’s still the closest Sara has to having a brother.

Brown nodded, but winced. “Uh, I’ll pass on Mexican at 10 o’clock in the morning, but I’d definitely want to see Greg.” Seeing the kid will perk him up some.

Nick nodded, also smiling. “Yeah. That’d be nice. Count me in.” He agreed.

Catherine smiled. “You’re all too late. Morgan already picked up some food and is entertaining Greg to an audience of one.” She had a feeling the others knew what she was referring to.

Grissom nodded. “I hope this time, Ecklie won’t show up with a gun.” He said in humor.

The others laughed.

-

Greg was finally on his feet. He looked in the next room to see the same boy he hit, die with his family around him. The mother was weeping. And the brother looked like he wanted to kill Greg.

And the kicker is that Greg doesn’t blame him. Demetrius James is dead. Because Greg acted.

A voice caught his attention. “There’s the boy I wanted to see.” Greg turned to the man that he saved. “I understand it was you that saved my life. I wanted to thank you. If you ever find yourself in Union City, Tennessee. We have the best Barbeque this side of the Mississippi.” He offered with gladness in his heart.

Greg was thrown my the gruffness, but he still possesses a kind heart. It took Greg a short moment to realize that this man reminds him of Jim Brass. They tried to shake hands, but Greg’s left hand was in a cast. And the man’s right hand was in a sling. So they just gripped each other’s free hand. “You’re welcome. And I just might take you up on that, Mister?”

He grinned. “Doctor. Doctor Henry McCoy. My friends call me Hank. Home, Elizabeth.” Dr. McCoy turned around some. “Nice meeting you, Greg. Hope to run into you again, son.”

-

But things went down hill from there. First I had to prove there was no malcontent during the ‘Nevada Nightmare’ when I hit Demetrius James. That wasn’t easy. But I licked that. Even when I was in front of the cameras and microphones, it felt like I was under fire. Again. But Doctor McCoy showed up, standing up for me. Saying that I’m a hero.

Two things. One is that if felt great that someone was standing up for me. And two is that this is the first time someone said I was a hero. And not as Spider-Man.

With me in the clear, I thought I could breath easy. Boy was I wrong. Mrs. James brought a wrongful death suit against the Crime Lab. Grissom was definitely having a bad day.

“It’s an admission of guilt either way, Grissom.” Greg protested. “If the city pays out, I’m seen as guilty. Don’t pay, and I’m still seen as guilty. And in this recession, it’ll almost bankrupt the city.” He plopped down.

Grissom got up and comforted Greg. With Jim and his mom still on a cruise, Gil took it upon himself to keep Greg safe. “The city is not going to pay. Because Antonio Dinozzo footed the entire bill.” He mentioned.

Greg shot right up. “The reclusive east coast billionaire? How did that happen?” He asked in shock.

Grissom looked uncomfortable. “He used to be a client for Lady Heather.” He admitted, sheepishly.

Greg nodded. “You know what, Grissom? After everything that happened? I think I need a change of scenery.” Greg sighed.

Grissom thought it over. “If I were you, Greg. I check with all the people that matter the most.” He advised.

So that’s what I did. I contacted Jim and my mom. I had neglected to tell them what happened. Don’t need to worry them. Catherine thought it was a good idea. Gwen and Sara agreed that a vacation is good. I think I liked it better when they argued.

Conrad felt that I was just running away from problems, and not confronting them. Still, he couldn’t argue that I need time to relax. Nick and Warrick actually hugged me. A first, I know.

But the kicker is that Morgan ended up going with me. So I agreed. Looks like I need travel buddy.

Greg looked at his ‘uniform’. And felt uneasy at touching it. But he pushed that feeling away. And put it in his suitcase. He walked out to see Morgan standing next to a cab. “Ready to go, Honey?” She asked.

Greg smiled. “Yeah, Babe.” He replied.

-

To make a long story short, I found several other heroes out in the places I’ve traveled. A masked daredevil in New York City. An iron plated knight in DC. We even made a stop in Union City. To say hello to Doctor McCoy.

I was already feeling better, but one phone call changed that. “Hello? This is Greg Sanders.” Greg answered into his cell phone. He went white as a ghost. He dropped the phone.

Morgan picked it up. “My name is Morgan Ecklie. My father is Conrad Ecklie, he’s in charge of the Crime Lab. Could you tell me what this is about?” She asked, all business. Something she picked up from her father. “I see. Thank you for telling me. Yes. We will leave right now.”

-

Turns out I left Las Vegas at the worst time possible. A costumed psychopath terrorized my home turf. The press dubbed him the ‘Green Goblin’. He snapped when Spider-Man disappeared. But that wasn’t the worst.

The monster grabbed my friend, Gwen Stacy, and snapped her neck. He is still in the wind. And now I must go to, yet another, funeral. And say goodbye to another friend. I even met her father. Captain George Stacy.

I tried to consol him, but it turns out he consoled me. When the people started to filter out, I noticed two people very close to me.

“Mom. Jim. I’m sorry you had to cut your voyage short.” Greg cast a look at the headstone. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t here to keep you safe, Gwen.”

Jim looked closer at Greg. “Where did you get those scars, Greg?” He asked, like he was still a cop. Or worse, like he was his father.

Greg sighed, deciding to tell the truth. “During those beatings, I was sent out to process a scene. And before you ask, I am a CSI level 1. No more lab for me. A man’s life was hanging in the balance. I had to act fast. Doctor McCoy would have died. So I stopped them.” His hand shook a little. “But they turned their attention to me. And beat me so bad, I nearly died.”

Greg turned in shame. “I’m sorry for not telling you all this. I just didn’t want to be taken out of the Lab. I love being a CSI. But if you want me gone? So be it.” The pain returned a thousand fold. The young man cried.

His mom stepped forward. “Oh, sweetie. Your father and I would never do that.” She said.

Greg snapped out of his sadness right into shock. “You father and I? Is there something you guys should tell me?” Greg was careful not to use his powers.

Jim and Greg’s mom showed new wedding bands. “We were married on the ship. We haven’t even told my own daughter yet.” Jim mentioned. “And given what happened to Las Vegas, your mother said I should accept my former post. I’m back in homicide, son. But this time, things will be different. To combat this super-villain pandemic, a government team will be handling that area.”

As if on cue, a couple of agents stepped forward. “I am Agent Phil Coulson. I represent the Supreme Homeland Investigative Espionage Law Division. But you can simply call us SHIELD. The people with me are Agents Jacob Danielson and Mara Taka. They have unique skills to lend.” His eye sight laid on Greg. “I’m also here to enlist the help of Spider-Man. You wouldn’t know how to contact him. Do you, Mister Sanders?”

The way he asked made Greg feel as if this spook knows who Spider-Man is. “I’m not his publicist. I’m not his agent. Why ask me?” He wondered.

Agent Coulson leaned forward. “Because I know who you are, Spider-Man. And you are the only one who can stop the Goblin.” He whispered.

To Be Concluded

The final battle is next. Green Goblin versus Spider-Man. Greg comes clean. Who are Danielson and Taka? Who is the Green Goblin? And we finally reveal Sara’s real history.

Stay tuned for Greg Sanders : Ultimate Spider-Man.


End file.
